Metarex Saga Rewritten - a chance at saving true love
by I Hate Snatch Steal
Summary: After defeating the Metarex, Tails's mind is sent back in time so he has a chance to save Cosmo. However changing history won't be easy, especially when your not allowed to give away that your from the future. *Sequel to Emel [Emerl] saga rewritten*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Though the prequel to this story started as a bit of a parody, Emel [Emerl] saga rewritten was fun to write so I thought I'd do a sequel and the metarex arc was perfect for it.**

**The following story uses the English characters and names from the metarex arc of Sonic X, but the Japanese continuity [character death isn't censored].**

Chapter 1:

It had been 3 days since the sonic power cannon had destroyed the metarex and restored countless planet eggs. After the battle, the Blue Typhoon and the Egg Crimson had begun the long trek back to mobius. It had been a narrow victory, but despite that not all was at peace. Tails had spent most of the first day of the voyage in his room so Chris assumed the role of captain and took charge of the repairs. After the second day of Tails being secluded, the rest of the crew became worried and tried to talk Tails into coming out and speaking to them. He dismantled the communication speakers in his room and rewired the door shut. Amy wanted to smash her way in but Sonic talked her out of it. Mid way through the third day, Tails was so drained from his grief that he fell asleep. It didn't last long, he was quickly woken up by a terrible nightmare. As he got out of bed, Tails replayed the tragic events in his mind once again.

**Author's note: The following scene is my attempt at writing an English characters version of an excerpt from Sonic X episode 77 Japanese version. The English scene was heavily edited. You can find the Japanese scene with subtitles if you Google "Sonic X 77 Japanese". I hope I did a good job on it.**

Tails was sitting in the captain's chair on the backup bridge of the Blue Typhoon. The metarex tree had just grown glowing blossoms. Suddenly everyone heard Cosmo's voice "Please, fire the cannon and finish this." Chris spoke next "She's linked with Dark Oak". Vector added "That will kill her too". Everyone heard Eggman's voice on the communication line. "There is no other way. If we try to separate them the planet egg with explode. Cosmo knew this was her fate." Charmy started to cry and said "It can't be! It just can't!" Knuckles spoke angrily " This isn't right! There must be another way! A way we can save Cosmo and stop Dark Oak! Chris, can't you think of something?!" he turned to Chris as he said the last part. "I'm sorry" Chris said. Knuckles continued speaking angrly. "We can't let it end like this! There must be something! Tails, she's going to die!" Rouge suddenly spoke up, "It can't be helped. We're as upset as you are hon but there's nothing we can do." Her voice had a more serious and less seductive tone then ususal. Tails spoke slowly, like he was in shock. "Please, can everyone go somewhere else? I didn't want to ask this but I have to insist" A single tear hit the floor. After everyone had left, Tails began preparations to fire the Sonic Power cannon. Soon the cannon was at full power. "Eggman's voice sounded on the communications system. "Tails, everything's ready." Tails could hear the Sonic power cannon coming out of the Blue Typhoon's hull. Eggman spoke again, "Routing all remaining power to the cannon." Tails noticed the power suddenly spiked and figured Shadow must be helping. Eggman's voice sounded once again, "Ready, FIRE!" "Sonic power cannon, fire!" Tails said as he flipped the cap off of the fire button and tried to press it, but he couldn't get his thumb to move. His expression changed from serious to distraught, then he screamed and banged his head on the controls. The tears Tails had held back came openly now, "I can't do it. I can't hurt you Cosmo... you promised me that when this was all over you'd live with us!" He banged his fist on the controls. Eggman's voice sounded again, "Tails, do you want her sacrifice to be in vain?" Tails replied, "I can't do it. I can't shoot her" and shook his head. Eggman spoke again. "You must know how she feels about this." Tails looked at the view of the metarex tree and said "Of course I do.", his voice was very strained. An image of Cosmo appeared in front of the tree and spoke "Please forgive me Tails, for all of the trouble I've caused". Tails still couldn't shoot her. He spoke again, "You never caused me trouble! I was always happy to be with you!" Cosmo continued "Tails, shoot the cannon... please." Tails listened for a second and then replied "I CAN'T... because... because I LOVE YOU!"As much as it pained him to do so, Tails ended up honoring Cosmo's request. As the power cannon's blast shoot towards the metarex tree he screamed "COSMO!" After the explosion Tails had waited on the ship's hull for Sonic to return. Shadow had used chaos control to give both ships time to escape. Eggman was worried that he was dead too. Sonic floated back and Tails looked at him. Sonic simply shook his head.

**I altered the last bit of that scene slightly since originally Sonic returns with a single seed in both language's versions**

Tails hadn't consciously realized it yet, but he was taking his loss so hard because of what had happened at the battle tournament back on Earth. When he'd defeated Emel, he thought that anything was possible if he put his mind to it. However he'd tried his hardest for Cosmo, and failed. A fresh wave of tears came. Tails didn't know if he'd ever stop crying. One tear fell on the pendent he'd received from the Silver One. It glowed brightly, and Tails found himself in the sea of stars once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tails looked at the sea of stars, it looked marvelous like last time and even in his grief he could still appreciate its beauty. A voice from behind him said, "It's been a while Tails". He turned and saw The Silver One. He immediately thought of how The Silver One had sent him back in time before. "Please..." Tails said, "give me another chance to save Cosmo". The Silver One gave a warm smile and said "It would be my honor." Tails felt a lot happier. He ran up and gave the Silver One a hug. The Silver One returned the gesture and said "You only get one chance this time... but I will give you a new power after I send you back." Tails let go and listened intently, "Just like before you can't tell anyone your from the future. Receiving a portion of my power will tire your body but afterwards the power is yours. It works when you believe." Once again everything faded into blackness.

Tails awoke in his room in the Blue Typhoon. The speakers and door were functioning so he figured that he was back in time, unless Chris had broken in and fixed them while he was asleep. He got up and walked around the ship. Sonic walked up to him and said "Nice job out maneuvering Zelkova's army. After he fell in that volcano we'd have been toasted by the remaining forces if it wasn't for you." Tails was considering what he'd heard but managed to say "Thanks Sonic". He continued and realized that his feet were taking him towards Cosmo's room. He was almost there when he saw Cosmo. Tails couldn't help himself. He started to tear up. Cosmo noticed and said "Tails?" Before he knew what he was doing he'd run up and given Cosmo a big hug. "Tails, what' wrong?" Cosmo asked. "I had a nightmare that... that you were dead." Tails said. He knew what had really happened but figured a nightmare was a good excuse so he didn't give himself away. "It made me realize how much I love you." Tails said, he was still holding Cosmo tightly. Cosmo blushed but said "I love you too Tails". Then Tails heard footsteps and saw Knuckles walking up to them. "Am I interrupting something?" he said while giving them a strange look. "No not at all." Tails said as he let go of Cosmo, he was trying not to sound embarrassed. Cosmo got the idea and said, "Tails had a terrible nightmare so I was comforting him." She winked at Tails in a way that Knuckles couldn't see it.

Tails made his way to the bridge and looked at the Blue Typhoon's logs. Sure enough, they had just escaped from the remnants of Zelkova's army after handing him a fiery defeat. There were some repairs to make but no metarex around. Tails couldn't remember for sure but he thought he'd have at least one day before Shadow boarded the Blue Typhoon. Tails shuddered as he remembered the event. Shadow had come to kill Cosmo since she had an implant in her that let the metarex use her senses to spy on them. Tails tried to protect her but nothing he'd built could stop Shadow. Shadow had wrecked the X-Tornado and swatted Tails aside like he was nothing. Tails figured that at least he wouldn't be taken by surprise this time. One of the artificial trees on the ship's hull had been damaged so Tails got ready to replace it. Just as he'd finished attaching the new tree, Tails heard the Silver One's voice in his head "Its time Tails... time to receive a gift of my power." Tail's whole body started to feel weird and he quickly passed out.

Tails was having the same nightmare. The one he'd had since defeating the metarex in the previous timeline. A nightmare where Cosmo was killed and he was powerless to stop it. Just as he saw her body go up in flames, Tails screamed "Cosmo!" and woke up suddenly. He was lying on a bed in the medical bay and was breathing very hard. Sonic ran over and said "Tails, are you ok?" Tails caught his breath and said "I'm fine Sonic... it was just another nightmare." He moved to get up and Sonic said "Hold on Tails, you passed out while doing maintenance outside so you're staying here until Chris says your ok." Tails knew better then to argue. He asked "How long was I out?" Sonic replied "About 6 hours". Chris's evaluation turned up nothing unusual, so Sonic reluctantly let Tails return to his role as captain. Tails knew he'd feel better if he had someone standing guard for when Shadow attacked. He called Sonic and Knuckles to his room and gave his proposal "I've been having a lot of nightmares about something happening to Cosmo lately, so I think I'd sleep better if one of you was guarding her room for me." Knuckles looked annoyed and said "Didn't you make a security system for that?" Sonic gave him a very stern look so he quickly said "Ok Ok. we'll do it." Tails looked relieved and said "If anything happens, contact me right away."

Tails noticed sooner than last time that the security system was malfunctioning since he'd been expecting it to break. He worked on making repairs, but he made sure he'd be ready in a moment's notice if anyone contacted him. Meanwhile it was Knuckles's shift on guard duty. Tails had explained his concern to Cosmo and she had agreed to have someone with her or outside her room at all times. Knuckles was vigilant: when he was given a job, he took it seriously. He heard quick footsteps nearby but pretended not to notice them. These footstep's didn't sound like they were made by Sonic's shoes, and no one else in the crew moves that fast. Knuckles looked into Cosmo's room and when the footsteps were almost upon him he blindly lashed out with his fist. Wordlessly his assailant was flung into a wall. Knuckles turned and saw that the assailant Shadow. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were expecting me" he said as he got up, sounding cocky. "What do you want?" Knuckles asked angrily. "I want the girl. Give her to me or I'll take her." Knuckles opened his communicator and said "Tails! Red Alert!" He was about to explain when Shadow fried the communicator with a chaos spear.

Tails heard the message and manually triggered a red alert before running towards Cosmo's room. He arrived in time to see Knuckles wrestling with Shadow, though Shadow seemed to be winning. "Grab Cosmo and run!" Knuckles said desperately. Tails grabbed Cosmo, who had woken up because of the alarm and ran towards the hanger with her. On his way out he typed a combination on a hidden key pad which closed a bunch of metal doors behind them. Tails knew from last time that he was only stalling: no doors could stop Shadow, but they did prevent him from moving at full speed.

Tails reached the hanger and helped Cosmo into the X-Tornado. He hoped Knuckles had bought them enough time to launch, but then the hanger doors exploded. Shadow stepped out of the smoke and saw the X-Tornado ready to launch. He noticed Tails and said "Give me the girl." Tails responded, "You'll have to take her from me!" but right after he spoke his expression changed as he recalled how ineffective the X-Tornado was at stopping Shadow last time. Shadow didn't notice Tails's hesitation so he said "Very well." As Shadow walked closer to get a better aim, Cosmo noticed Tails's change in demeanor and said "Tails, what's wrong?" Tails spoke in a panicked voice "Shadow can destroy this plane in one attack". Shadow threw a chaos spear at the cockpit of the X-tornado. Tails barely managed to fly himself and Cosmo out of range of the resulting explosion but the shockwave sent both of them flying. Tails landed hard and when he looked up he saw Shadow advancing on Cosmo who was backed into a corner. Tails ran over and tried to stop him but like last time Shadow swatted him away like he was nothing. After he was knocked away, Tails didn't get up. He knew he couldn't stop Shadow even if he came at him again. He thought to himself that although he had been given another chance it seemed all he'd done was make things worse. He was about to give up when a saw a blue blur run past. Tails vaguely heard Sonic tell Shadow "Threatening our crew members is so not cool" and fighting sounds as he was caught in a surge of memory.

_Those bullies had just broken his last gadget. They made him watch as they smashed it to pieces before his eyes. He almost wished that they'd smashed him too, then he would be out of his misery. He wandered through a forest with no place to go and no hope to be had. He saw a blue blur run past. It looked kind of cool so in spite of himself, he decided to follow it. Later he reflected that his own decision and action had opened the door to his new life._

Tails felt his determination return. He stood up and an enormous amount of energy came pouring out from his heart. The energy spread through his entire body and he felt stronger then he'd ever had before. He recalled the Silver One's words "It works when you believe." Shadow had just knocked Sonic away and turned back to Cosmo when he heard Tails speak. "I won't let you hurt her Shadow." His voice had no anxiety or desperation in it, only a collected but determined tone. Something about the way Tails had spoke and the realization that Cosmo wasn't staring at him, but behind him made Shadow turn his head. When he did, his eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Shadow stared at the figure behind him. It was unmistakably Tails, but his normally orange fur was now sliver, and his eyes were now turquoise. Tails was glowing with an aura that reminded Shadow of his own super form, but there was definitely a difference. Shadow quickly recovered his composure as Tails walked towards him and threw a chaos spear that caused an explosion. However Tails walked out of the blast unharmed. Next Shadow turned and ran towards Cosmo, he was hoping to grab her, run, and finish her elsewhere. Tail's eyes glowed and a silver force field appeared around Cosmo. Shadow wasn't expecting this so he ran right into it and bounced off. Tails ran at Shadow and knocked him across the hanger with a powerful tail swipe. Shadow got up and pulled his Chaos Emerald but before he could use it, streams of silvery energy appeared around him, one grabbed his hand and another wound around his mouth and throat. Without air, shadow couldn't say "chaos control" in order to escape. Tails ran up and knocked the Chaos Emerald out of Shadow's hands. Then the silver binds around Shadow exploded, sending him flying once again. Shadow landed hard and struggled to get up. Sonic had been watching the fight while struggling with his own injuries until Knuckles showed up. The two of them helped each other hobble over to where Tails had Shadow cornered and restrained. Rouge was also watching the fight, but after seeing Shadow's condition she knew to stay hidden. Tails heard Knuckles quietly ask Sonic "What happened?" Before Sonic could answer Tails held out his hand and a sword made of the same silver energy appeared in it. He pointed it at Shadow's throat and said "Why did you attack Cosmo. Tell us why!" Shadow replied, "I won't tell you anything" but his voice was strained. The energy binds around Shadow glowed as if they were very hot and he gritted his teeth against the pain of being burned. Tails spoke again, "Tell us NOW, or I will use this" at the last word he brought the sword right up to Shadow's throat so Shadow could feel the tip of it against his fur. Shadow knew that not only was Tails serious in carrying out his threat, there was nothing he could do to stop it. The fear showed on his face and he spoke nervously, "She's a spy for the Metarex. They planted a bug inside of her." Tails withdrew the sword and as it dissipated Shadow collapsed from exhaustion. Once he noticed that Shadow was out cold, Tails's fur and eyes returned to their normal color and the binds disappeared. He turned to Knuckles and said "Seal him in the stasis tube in the medical bay so he doesn't try to hurt anyone else." Knuckles and Sonic just stood there. After a few seconds Sonic finally spoke "Tails... what was that?" Tails quickly came up with an excuse, "I'm not sure. Something must have happened to me when I collapsed in space earlier." Chris's voice echoed from the load speakers, "Tails, I need you on the bridge right away. There's a metarex ship incoming."

Tails ran for the bridge while Knuckles carried Shadow to the medical bay. On his way up, Tails quickly came up with a plan. Once Tails reach the bridge, Chris asked "What should I do, captain?" Tails replied, "I don't think this fight is worth the time since the Metarex have such a large reserve. Have the shields ready in case they get within firing range. I'm going to bring the warp field drive online." A minute or two later, the Blue Typhoon warped away to a relatively sparse region of space. Once they were out of danger, Tails considered what he knew, both from the previous timeline and what he was allowed to share in this one and thought about what course of action he should take. "I have to free Cosmo" he thought to himself, "I was too scared of hurting her to do it before but it's the only way to save her now".

Tails told Sonic about his plan, and after doing so he stopped at the medical bay and then brewed some tea for Cosmo in the ship's kitchen. He found Cosmo in her room staring off into (figurative) space. "You must be pretty shaken after what Shadow tried to do to you" Tails said. He offered Cosmos the mug of tea and added "Drink this, it'll help you feel better". Cosmo smiled and replied "Your too kind" as she accepted the mug. After Cosmo had finished the tea, Tails stayed in her room with her, he knew that she had something on her mind and had a good guess what it was. After a few minutes, Cosmo voiced the concern that was bothering her: "I wonder if anyone here will accept me now that they know I'm a spy." Tails thought for a moment and then replied, "I'd never peg you to be someone to do that kind of thing willingly". Cosmo still looked concerned so Tails added, "I'm sure it'll work out." Cosmo replied, "How can you be so confident..." and trailed off as she fell unconscious. Tails caught her and said, "I'm sorry Cosmo. You'll thank me later after I get that implant out of you".

Now that Tails had given Cosmo anesthesia, he had a limited amount of time before it wore off to remove the spy implant. Tails quickly brought Cosmo to the medical bay and started the operation. However, half way through the very complex procedure Cosmo's vitals seemed to be speeding up. Tails noticed the changes via a computer screen and had the horrified realization that the anesthesia he used must not last as long on Seedarians as he'd predicted. He frantically looked around for some way he could complete the procedure in time, and found one... but would it work?


End file.
